Conventional circuit chassis arrangements for electrical components normally comprise a separate base chassis structure, usually a metal plate to which the electrical components are secured by means of clip-type or screw-type attachments. Sometimes the basic support structure includes a printed circuit board to supply the wiring to which small components are plugged in and large components are mounted on a separate structural chassis member.
Large components usually comprise inductors, transformers, can capacitors and other various electrical devices of significant size. The chassis to which these components are attached is usually mounted in a separate housing which protects the circuit components from external elements. The assembly of the various electrical components on the chassis is such an arrangement; it usually requires many specific manual labor operations such as locating and aligning the various components and securing them to the chassis. This construction arrangement is time-and labor-consuming.